1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP is a display device that displays images by exciting a phosphor layer with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays generated by gas discharge in discharge cells. As PDPs can be fabricated with wide screens and high resolution, they have been spotlighted as next generation flat panel displays.
The PDP has a general three electrode surface-discharge structure. The three electrode surface-discharge structure includes a front substrate including a display electrode having two electrodes, and a rear substrate positioned a distance from the front substrate and having an address electrode. The display electrodes are covered with a dielectric layer. The space between the front and rear substrates is partitioned with barrier ribs into a plurality of discharge cells, into which a discharge gas is injected. A phosphor layer is formed on the rear substrate.
In addition, a protective layer is disposed thereon to protect the dielectric layer from ion impact during the discharge.